


Ollie and Alec's First Meeting

by CobaltCorvus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec & Ollie Friendship, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: For the prompt: "ollie and alec meeting for the first time through luke, and ollie is just excited to meet an openly gay shadowhunter and has too many questions while alec just wants her gone so he can go home and have dinner with magnus"





	Ollie and Alec's First Meeting

“You said all the legends were true, which was appropriately dramatic at the time I have to say, but there actually aren’t any legends of Shadowhunters.” Ollie pulled their squad car’s door closed as she got in and continued. “I’ve googled it, but there’s nothing that isn’t about some occult show from back in the 90s.” 

Luke rubbed his forehead as he reminded himself that he’d done the right thing. But every time they were in a semi-private place while at work, Ollie would carry on her previous line of questioning like she’d never stopped. It made it a little hard to focus on work when he kept looking around to see who could listen in. 

“They fight demons? But they’re some kind of military?” Ollie waved her hands as she gestured at the notes she’d apparently been taking on her phone. Glancing over as he got the car started, Luke noticed Ollie’s frown as he pulled out of the station. 

“They’re secretive for a reason, and they’re more like a police of the Downworld.”

“And we know how great that works out for humans, right? Why are they the police? And you said they had tattoos? Or brands, of something that makes them angelic?” 

“One question at a time, Ollie,” Luke said once she paused to take a breath. “They have runes that work because they are nephilim. Those descended from angels.”

“That would sound pretentious, if it wasn’t real. What about everyone else?”

“Werewolves and vampires come from a demonic disease. Warlocks possess a demonic parent and Seelies are a mystery.” Luke shrugged, pausing at a stoplight and looking ahead for any parking spots. Thankfully, it seemed some city soccer mom had just pulled out with her minivan. 

Ollie remained quiet until he’d parked; looking out at the place they’d stopped at with palpable curiosity. Hopefully this would finally clear up some of her burning questions.

“What are we doing here?” she asked as soon as they started along one of the gravel paths leading through the trees. It was a crisp day, the kind that wakes you up with each step outside. Hefting his bag, he pointed towards a bench set beside an expansive oak. Its branches hung low, providing a quiet shelter from any rain or prying eyes. 

“I’m making a delivery.”

“Luke, this is one of the most suspicious things I’ve seen you do. And that’s including the time you tried to tell me you were in a bike gang. What’s in the bag?”

“Evidence.”

“You stole evidence from the station?” Ollie stared at him in shock before growing a smile that was decidedly conspiratorial. “Is it for the Shadowhunters?”

“You said you wanted to get involved. Well, here’s a start.” He heard the sound of footsteps on grass a few minutes before Alec appeared ducking underneath the tree’s foliage. He stopped a few paces away when he saw Ollie still looking around beside Luke.

“She’s the one who was at Azazel’s first crime scene,” Alec noted, once Luke gave a slight nod. 

Ollie whirled around, gaze passing over Alec as she searched the area. With no light reaching through the dense cover of the leaves, she was left squinting at the shadows. 

“You didn’t tell me they were invisible,” she muttered, before turning to Luke in realization. “Your phony dictation app! You were talking to them in that bar, in the middle of a police investigation no less.”  

“It was our investigation, actually. Considering the killer was a demon.” Alec drew his stele and undid the glamour hiding him from view. Ollie’s eyes snapped to him as he appeared, her gaze zeroing in on the runes visible on his arms and neck. 

“It was a demon? What happened?”

“We took care of it.” Luke noted that Alec wasted no time mentioning that he’d been the one to send it packing but Alec wasn’t exactly the type of person to get stuck on details he considered frivolous either. 

“Here’s the stuff Isabelle called for and the victim summaries are in there too.” Handing over the bag before Ollie could ask any more questions about what was in it, Luke smiled at the almost antsy look on Alec’s face. “Got somewhere to be?”

The gleam that entered Alec’s eye at the question reminded him of Ollie when she got off of work early for one of her and Sam’s dates. 

“Magnus is trying out some new Indian dish at home. Said he perfected it over the last century and wanted to whip it up for the occasion.” 

“What’s the special event?” This time Ollie’s question was soft as she watched Alec closely. Luke could almost see the fireworks that were surely going off in her brain. 

“Three month anniversary,” Alec admitted, caught between proud and sheepish. 

“Sam always loves making one of her favorites at any excuse too. She got me hooked on samosas on our first date, so anything Magnus picked is sure to be delicious.” 

Alec chuckled; the shift in his posture, the tension gone from his shoulders and Luke watched him lower his guard within seconds. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Alec warm up to someone that fast, excluding Magnus of course.

“I only wish I could return the favor, but after last time I don’t think I should be in the kitchen for a while,” Alec said, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.

“You and me both, I burnt the pancakes last week and she hasn’t let me make my own scrambled eggs without supervision since.” 

“How bad were they?” 

“Charred lumps of batter but they were better than last time.” Ollie set her hands on her hips and shrugged as though she was at a loss. The sight of a mundane and a shadowhunter discussing culinary disasters was something Luke didn’t think he’d ever be witness to and he groaned when he heard his phone chime, knowing what it meant.

“Ollie, station’s got a robbery called in,” he said, opening the alert and nodding towards Alec. “Tell Maryse I said hello, I heard she’s in town. And have a nice night, Alec.”

“Duty calls! It was nice to meet a Shadowhunter officially for once.” With a loose salute, Ollie waved a goodbye before following Luke. 

By the time they reached the edge of the park, the oak was deserted and the paths empty of anyone. Ollie looked like she’d gotten the world’s greatest lead, excitement springing out of her in waves.

“Did that answer a few of yours questions?”

“It answered an important one. I’m glad you decided to tell me, Luke.” 

As they drove off, Luke knew he’d made the right call. 

 

 

A/N: This was written in response to a prompt on [tumblr ](https://squidpro-quo.tumblr.com/post/172847447202/prompt-where-ollie-and-alec-meeting-for-the-first) and I couldn't wait to write it!


End file.
